


valentines day hooray!

by intrnetirl



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrnetirl/pseuds/intrnetirl
Summary: idk how to end this sorry





	valentines day hooray!

Nikko grinned as he giddily prepared the Valentine’s day gift he had in mind for his best friend and childhood crush, Yugo, his safety scissors cutting messy and uneven decorative trim that lined the heart shaped card. He’d gotten the idea from Kiefer during one of their monthly supermarket stops. 

To save time and avoid drawing attention, Nikko decided to accompany the man inside the store instead of Roen or Yugo, who were both significantly more powerful than the other half of the group. As Nikko disappeared inside the store, he could see Yugo looking visibly a bit upset only for a moment before Roen put his hand on his shoulder and muttered something Nikko wasn’t able to hear, but judging by the way Yugo’s face quickly lit up told him that he would probably have something to do for the little while his best friend and Kiefer would be away. Knowing this put Nikko somewhat at ease, but he still wished he would’ve been able to come so he could push him around in the cart like the rambunctious children they were at heart.

But, anyway, as Nikko began to return to the cart with the snacks he was instructed to retrieve, he found Kiefer mulling in front of an obnoxiously decorated shopping aisle complete with glittery pink and red hearts, and suddenly the boy was reminded of a very important holiday; Valentine’s day!

“Mister Kiefer! You’re so smart!” Nikko exclaimed, his big brown eyes sparkling as he dropped the items into the basket and raced to the older man’s side, eyeballing the display with all sorts of cards and cutesy romantic gifts for the holiday. “Are you gonna get Mister Roen one?” He asked curiously, and Kiefer started to choke on his own spit.

“Eh?! No, n-no way… Not like that, I just, erm…” He muttered, unable to really come up with an excuse especially since the child could very clearly see through the lie anyway, so he gave up entirely, “Well, maybe. But keep a secret, alright?”

Nikko mimed a zipper across his lips, “Won’t tell a soul!”

“That includes Yugo, by the way. Hey, speaking of,” Kiefer started as he picked up a candle and sniffed it, cringing at the smell before he continued, “Kids do that valentine stuff.. Right? Are you gonna get candy for him or something?”

“Maybe.” Nikko nodded, “I dunno, he’s just my bestest friend in the whole world! So whatever I get, it’s gotta be good!!”

“I’m sure he’ll love whatever you get him, little dude.” Kiefer reassured, “Roen on the other hand… seems like a picky guy.”

“It’ll be okay!” Nikko grinned, “Once, Mister Roen and I did a puzzle together! I didn’t get it at all… but he was really good at it! Maybe get him a puzzle!”

“That doesn’t sound very romantic…” Kiefer sighed, ruffling his hair, “But thanks dude, I’ll keep that in mind. Go ahead and pick something out for your buddy, okay?”

The boy smiled in satisfaction as he turned his attention back to the display, searching through the things on the self until he settled on some candy he knew Yugo liked, but as he looked over the cards, there weren’t any in particular that caught his attention. There wasn’t anything that really described how thankful he was for Yugo’s companionship, not in the slightest. Sure, there were some goofy cards here and there that made Nikko giggle, but nothing seemed fitting for Yugo. While it’d be perfectly reasonable for the child to mope about it, instead, a fantastic idea popped into his head.

“Kiefer!” He shouted to the man a little further down the aisle, now looking at an array of junk food, “How ‘bout I make Yugo a card? Can I do that?!”

Kiefer pondered the idea for a moment before shrugging, “I don’t see why not, little dude. You sure it won’t be super suspicious? You know, construction paper and whatever else?”

“I’m very sneaky! I’ll get it done before anyone even notices! Promise!” Nikko beamed, “Please let me do it! Pleaaaaase!”

“Alright, alright!” Kiefer gave in, and the child cheered, “You can make Yugo a card, just be suuuper sneaky.”

“I will! I got it!”

So, as soon as they were done with gathering snacks and drinks, the duo made a beeline to the craft aisle, where Nikko picked out some paper he liked along with some scissors and any other small decorations he thought would impress his friend. And the whole time at checkout he couldn’t help but buzz in excitement, the card was going to be great and perfect and Yugo was going to love it!

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to end this sorry


End file.
